


When The Bullets Rip Into Your Heart, We Can Drain Your Blood

by Darkened_Way



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 16:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkened_Way/pseuds/Darkened_Way
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coda to 5.16. Sam, alone in the moments after Dean left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When The Bullets Rip Into Your Heart, We Can Drain Your Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to the LJ community, supernaturalfic.
> 
> 09 April 2010
> 
> Coda to episode 5.16. If you've seen it then you're safe. Title from 'Bullets' by End Of Fashion.

Sam stared in disbelief as Dean pushed passed him and dropped the amulet Cas had just given back to him, into the trash. The solid thunk it made caused Sam to jump a little but Dean didn't notice, didn't care. He just continued on his way out the door.

Sam sighed and moved to retrieve it. Team Free Will was falling apart but damned if he was gonna let his brother just throw away something that Sam had given him, something he'd worn because he felt it was important. He'd worn before it became something vital, but ultimately worthless.

Sam slipped it around his own neck and tucked it under his shirt. He'd carried it when his brother couldn't before and he would do so again.  
The uncertain future weighed heavy on his mind as he gathered his things then headed out of the room after his brother. There was no going back now.


End file.
